This invention relates to a method for the production of ferrochromium with use of a rotary furnace. More particularly, it relates to such method wherein expensive electric power is not used as in the conventional electric furnace method but a carbonaceous reducing agent such as coke or coal is burned in the rotary furnace in the presence of oxygen and raw chromium ores pre-heated or pre-reduced and charged into the rotary furnace are turned under the heat of combustion into ferrochromium by smelting reduction.
Heretofore, in the production of high carbon ferrochromium, the raw materials including raw chromium ores, reducing agent such as coke and fluxes such as lime or silica are charged consecutively into a submerged arc type electric furnace for smelting. By this method, an electric power of 3000 to 3700 KWH is required per each ton of ferrochromium which means a considerable electric power consumption. In consideration of the markedly inferior conversion efficiency from the valuable liquid fuel to electric energy, it is nowadays of vital importance to develop a technique whereby the consumption of a large quantity of electric power may be avoided.
From this standpoint, various methods for the production of ferroalloy or alloy steels by smelting reduction through use of a rotary furnace, and the rotary furnace used in these methods, have been proposed e.g. in the Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 13043/1965 and 23731/1969. The Japanese Patent Publication No. 13043/1965 shows the method for smelting reduction of the ores in a rotary furnace by using solid reducing agent such as coal and coke. In this method, however, the ores are limited to iron ores and the upper limit of the smelting temperature is set up to 1450.degree. C. for protection of the refractory material. In spite of such limitation, in case of reduction of iron oxides, the refractory material may be attacked by molten iron oxides yielded in the smelting process. Because of this problem, the method of the Publication No. 13043/1965 has not been practiced commercially.
The Japanese Patent Publication No. 23731/1969 shows the method for production of ferroalloys or alloy steels through smelting reduction making use of a rotary furnace. With this method, the heat source for smelting is limited to oxygen-natural gas or heavy oil or oxygen-carbon monoxide yielded by reducing reactions. Hence it is not possible to use coke or coal which may be readily available at lower costs. It is stated that the materials can be pre-heated or pre-reduced by exhaust gases from a reducing furnace, however, no mention has been made of the method or apparatus for utilizing such exhaust gases.
In view of these inconveniences, the present invention eivisages to provide a method for the production of ferrochromium wherein total energy consumption of the process may be reduced by about 25 percent as compared to the electric furnace method through
(a) using coal and coke that are available readily and at reduced costs,
(b) blowing fuel and oxygen for promoting the smelting of raw materials, shortening the blowing time and improving the productivity,
(c) utilizing exhaust gases of the rotary furnace for pre-heating or pre-reducing of raw ores for recovery of waste heat.